


A Gentle Kiss

by Bowm8935



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Nugs, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/Bowm8935
Summary: Prompt fill from tumblr, a gentle kiss between f!warden and leliana involving the headcanon that leliana keeps nugs Just a simple morning :)





	

The morning sun filtered in through the window, its rays dancing across the small bedroom housing a bed, its covers pulled up the hide everything but a small fluff of brown hair. Shae had been gradually tugging the blankets higher as the room became brighter, trying to hide from the day’s call to wake up. It was useless, of course; despite every attempt to become otherwise, she always woke up earlier than she wanted. That did not stop her from pretending to sleep in, however. 

Flipping over to lay on her stomach, she shoved her head into her pillow and groaned as she kicked a leg in frustration. She had sworn that after everything she’d gone through as the Hero of Ferelden and Warden Commander that she deserved a simple, quaint life with nothing more exciting than the odd storm or visitor from town, and had been trying to grow accustomed to such an existence. 

It seemed it was not really meant to be. She still yearned for adventure, and there was always a whisper in the back of her mind letting her know that her years on Thedas were limited. She’d been considering the idea of searching to find a cure for the Calling, the last of the chains tying her to her old life and keeping her from the new one she wanted. 

Letting out a long, annoyed sigh, she pushed herself up to sit, dragging a hand through her messy locks to pull them out of her face before scooting to the end of the bed to grab some clothes. Her brown leggings from yesterday were still lying within reach and she gave them a once-over before shrugging and pulling them on, reaching up to grab a clean(ish) shirt from her dresser. She admittedly wasn’t the best on keeping up with her laundry.

The sound of soft singing accompanied by a simple melody strummed on a lute drifted through the open window with the breeze and she smiled, not bothering to brush her hair before throwing open the door to charge through the rest of the house to get outside. She allowed herself a moment to close her eyes and breathe the salty air from the ocean in deeply, reveling in the feel of the wind on her skin. There was a break in the singing as a lilting laugh could be heard followed by a few small squeals, and Shae chuckled quietly, going down the steps from their cottage to head to the back where the nugs were kept.

Turning the corner, she found Leliana sitting on a bench, Nalia held up to her chest as she gave her a small kiss, the lute abandoned at her side. Shae felt the corners of her lips turn up at the sight, her heart swelling with love at the sight of her girlfriend surrounded by their pets. 

Leliana looked up as she approached, her eyes crinkling in joy at seeing her lover finally awake. “Good morning!” she greeted in her cute accent, a soft smile lighting up her face. Continuing to stroke the nug she held, she started cooing at her, eliciting a pleased squeal from Nalia. 

Sitting down next to her, Shae reached out a hand and stroked Nalia, scratching her behind the ears while the other nugs danced around their feet, protesting that she was getting all the attention. “Good morning,” she returned, looking back up at Leliana before leaning over to press a gentle, loving kiss to her soft lips. Leliana returned it, one hand leaving the nug to cup Shae’s cheek. An annoyed squeak came from Nalia and she jumped down to the ground, snorting in frustration. The two broke apart, giggling as the nug gave them her own little lecture before holding her head up and walking away regally. 

“What a character,” Shae laughed, shaking her head as she watched Nalia head over to the trough their food was kept in. “Got any plans for today, love?” she asked, scooting closer to lay her head on Leliana’s shoulder.

“Mmm. I was thinking about going for a walk on the coast with these little cuties.” Shae felt the red hair brush along her forehead as Leliana looked down at the rest of the group, all of them still congregated around her feet. “It’s a beautiful morning to do that, no? Would you care to join us?”

Shae lifted her head and pulled Leliana’s face back toward her, kissing her once more. “You know I’d follow you to the ends of Thedas,” she replied quietly, her fingers twining with Leliana’s.

Leliana smiled warmly before standing up, using their entangled hands to tug Shae along. “Then let’s go.”  


> [ _**Kisses and Hugs Prompts** _ ](http://starlinghawke.tumblr.com/post/153706396381/send-a-ill-generate-a-number-platonic)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as StarlingHawke! Come submit prompts of your own or just hang out with this weirdo.


End file.
